


Stolen, Broken, Lost

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Broken Families, Canonical Character Death, Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Explosions, Heartbreak, Helplessness, Loss of Control, Multi, Panic, Survivor Guilt, Symbolism, Undeserved Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how Adric's journey started...and also how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen, Broken, Lost

Everything was happening too quickly. He was supposed to be a Lord of Time, The Doctor thought fleetingly as he slammed the console in panic, trying to find some semblance of control, and now time was streaming past him and he couldn’t stop it. He was stuck in this moment, moving too slowly, too stupidly to make progress.

“Look out!” Tegan cried suddenly as metal footsteps boomed behind him.

The Doctor didn’t care about the Cybermen anymore; he had to focus on one thing only. “I have to save Adric!” he retorted fearfully, pulling levers that didn’t even have anything to do with flight, praying that it would do something useful. _Help me, please!_ The Doctor begged the TARDIS silently, but his machine only groaned feebly in response. He ran in circles around the console like a skittish pony, the seconds audibly ticking in his ears.

Nyssa and Tegan had, with a struggle, taken down the Cyberman who had tried to shoot The Doctor, but Tegan gasped suddenly. “Look!”

The Doctor obeyed helplessly, his mouth opening in silent horror as he saw the ship begin to glow. He couldn’t save him, The Doctor realized. He was too late.

“Adric!”

The ship exploded, its noise snuffed out by the vacuum of space. The Doctor felt time screech to a halt, its weight clamping around him, crushing. He moved away from the console almost against his will and turned, oblivious to where he was being taken. Tegan approached him, making him stop, but he didn’t look at her.

“Adric,” Tegan hissed through clenched teeth. “Doctor!”

The Doctor felt something crawl up from the pit of his stomach, its icy claws dragging along his ribs and leaving stinging gouges that stole his breath. Blood drained from The Doctor’s face as Tegan, strong-willed, furious Tegan, burst quietly into tears. He glanced at his remaining two companions for a moment before looking away toward the shards of Adric’s star badge on the floor.

He had worn that badge over his heart, The Doctor remembered faintly. What cruel symbolism, the fact that it was now broken...

He, The Doctor, had broken it. What exactly did that signify?


End file.
